


Set It All Free Now - Chapter 1

by IcarusProject



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Character Death, Emotions, Heartbreaking, Other, Parent Death, Sad, Teenager Adoption, heartbroken, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: When the show ends every singer get to backstage.Congrating everyone then packing up and go home.Well everyone has a home,yeah? Meena has her family,grandparents.Mike has his girlfriend,Rosita has her family.Ash living alone but who knows?What about Johnny? Can he live alone,with out any parent or someone who takes care of him? We'll see...





	Set It All Free Now - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well,sorry to break your hearts! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter 1**

**Things get to work**

* * *

 

 Again a new show ended great with everyone cheering and clapping.We can hear some whistling.Every performer went to the backstages to congratulate with the show.They making new songs to show.But Johnny always sings some really emotional.No one talks about it,it is not a problem but still.It's weird from a big fella with leather suit.Ash and Rosita couldn't stop themself to ask him about that.

Johnny sat on the stairs a bit away from the others,reading a newspaper.

-Oh Johnny! It was a great song you sang!  -Rosita comforted him.He just looked up a bit suprised then tried to hide the paper.Ash saw it but didn't say it out loud.

-R-Rosita! You and Gunter did great too! We all did great to be exact!

-Awh! C'mon Johnny! Don't be so shy about it! What'ya reading? -Ash smiled "knowing nothing".Johnny tried to hide again the paper then started to stutter.

-O-oh! N-nothing! It's just a newspaper! I wanted to read the critism of our last saturday show.Th-they say it was fantastic and really creative. -Rosita knew that he didn't read that.She read the critism about that show and this wasn't what they said.But they both played along.

-Oh,really Johnny? Then why do you hide it?

-Uh....W-well,I...I uh...-Johnny started to feel uncomfortable.But he got an idea. - I...I need to go now guys! Thanks again for the show!

Rosita and Ash looked at eachother.Knowing that something up with Johnny.

 

Johnny went home after the show,behind the buildings, in the alleys.Noone would notice a big fella with black leather jacket in the dark.Going to home,back at garage he finds a letter.His dad's name were written on.As fast as possible Johnny opened it.

* * *

 

"Hey Son!

I know you've been busy ou' there'.But I hope your wor' going great!

You need to carefull outside.There is some animal who does't like teenagers running around without parents.I know this

sounds scary but, be carefull ai'th?"

Much love from Dad-

* * *

 

The young singer couldn't belive what he read.But nothing can't be more close to his heart than this letter.Johnny hugged the small paper and tried hold back the tears that he got.

He finally go to sleep with happiness.Nothing couldn't make him down right now.

 

The next day Buster called the team back to the theater.Everyone was there,Gunter,Rosita,Ash,Meena,Mike and Johnny.Everyone could see how Johnny were happy,he couldn't disagreed to that.His whole face was red as the flower rose.None of them said anything just waited for the new show's planing.

-Here you all! So,the next sunday we'll have something new! Not for the audience but for us! Mike and Rosita,you girls will have a pop concert like song,I hope some old jazz with thundering singing!

-Moon,we got it! -The two adults looked each other with smilling face.

-Alright! Gunter and Meena,you two could make a really nice German song with high-pitched voice! Got it?

-Ja-ja Moon Buster!

Johnny and Ash and Johnny looked each other smilling a bit.They knew what they have to do,not exactly but something really emotional.

-Perfect! J and Ash! You guys got a perfect voices and a really great pianist.So I thought you could do something uplifting,self-confident maybe happy song.Can you guys do it? 

-How we couldn't boy? -With a small incomprehensible on Ash's face,said.Johnny just nodded rapidly not even listening,well not really listening,to be exact he wandered off in his head.

The rest of the day went with practicing and planing the new songs.Each and every recording room were full with ideas and laugh.

 

[Contiuning!]


End file.
